


Luki-Jo: The Spin User

by DeadlyStanger



Series: The Konosubian Timeline [1]
Category: Original Work, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Multiple Crossovers, Other, Wild West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyStanger/pseuds/DeadlyStanger
Summary: At the age of 19, Lucazijo J. Maraki found himself into an incident that got him crippled, crushing his dreams of becoming a famous gunslinger and horse rider. Three years later, he accidentally meet someone with a mysterious power inside a ball and got his legs to move for a split second. After realizing it, he begged the guy to learn the power to walk on his legs again and follow his dreams again.After a while, the guy began teaching Lucazijo the power of Spin on one condition: he must help him and his gang to eradicate their enemies.Shall Lucazijo succeed doing the guy's bizarre task when he faces people with mysterious powers?
Series: The Konosubian Timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847878





	Luki-Jo: The Spin User

* * *

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FINISHED]**

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FINISHED]**

**[HAS YET TO BE WRITTEN]**

**[PLEASE BE PATIENT UNTIL OTHER STORIES HAVE BEEN FINISHED]**


End file.
